Talk:The Complete Rides List
Just to let you know, I highly doubt that anyone will fill in the 'objects section'. In RCT2, there would have to be at least 3 times as many objects than rides, and that isn't a small list.--Matt 20 1 01:37, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Does it matter that the layout is different between RCT and RCT2? for RCT, it is set out in ride type, while RCT2 is in alphabetical order. I personally thing Alphabetical Order is better, but that's just me, what are your opinions?--Matt 20 1 11:49, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I think we should organize them by type, so people can find them easily, and then put duplicate rides but with different vehicles together, to keep confusion at a minimum. Unfortunately, I still don't have RCT2, and it's really hard to help with this kind of stuff, --Ezporsche 01:43, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, well with RCT2, rides are split up into vehicle types, so boat \hire, swans, bumper boats and water tricycles are all seperate rides. And also, as you can see, there are quite alot of rides. I just copied that list straight from RCT2's scenario editor (manually, I had to type it. It took me quite a while :p), which has the rides in alphabetical order. I'll get around to putting them into ride catergories when I can. Also in RCT2, some rides are in more than one catergory (water rides also appear in gentle/thrill rides). What will UI do about them?--Matt 20 1 07:17, 28 July 2009 (UTC) We could either see which categories they're in in other games, create duplicates in the relevant lists, or just use our judgement and find the best place to put it. --Ezporsche 04:17, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Scenery? Does the "Objects" in the title of the article entail scenery items? I ask this because there are already a ton of rides (as can be seen under RCT2) and a ton of scenery in RCT2 as well, and if we were to lump them in together this article would be absolutely massive. So I was thinking about instead, having a complete rides list and a complete scenery list. I was going to start writing it today, but I decided I would see if this article already covers that. Chozo01 20:14, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I think that's a good idea; most people would find it difficult to dig through such a gigantic list. I will change this page to "The Complete Rides List", and I'll give you a red link on the front page to work off of (The Complete Scenery List). Thanks for your help! --Ezporsche 20:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Ride pictures I think those pictures of the rides on the right margin is a good idea and on the right track. Can we line them up with their respective rides? Rps eagleforChrist 00:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :They already are. I would get a few, but my Laptop completely died on me, and my RCT2 disk is in it, so I can't play the game until I get it fixed.--Matt 20 1 01:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, I added the pictures, mainly because of that post-it on my home page kept saying "Can you add a picture to The Complete Rides List Page" Also, I could take pictures, but only for RCT 1/2. There aren't very many rct3 pictures. --Lugnuts250 04:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I added a Table of Contents to this page, since this page massive. Not sure why there is still a "under construction"-sign, but I left it. But even without this TOC, it's possible to link to every headline with The_Complete_Rides_List#Thrill_Rides and similar links. I have added links on the page Excitement and will do on other pages if I find more red links. 09:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC)